I Love You, I Hate You
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Set 4 years after the series ended. Basically, it's just my version of Raimundo and Kimiko finally confessing to eachother and what happens after. The title sucks, I know. Rated T for suggestive themes, violence, and swearing. More chapters are coming!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fan-fic. Its set 4 years after the series ended. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and its of course KimRai/RaiKim, whichever you prefer. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show. If I did, it wouldn't have ended at season 3. Just saying._**

Another toss, another turn, the dragon of fire was trying desperately to get comfortable. First she was too hot, then too cold. That was about 20 minutes ago. She had finally gotten to the right temperature, but now she couldn't get the right position. After about another 15 minutes of trying and failing, she let out an exasperated sigh and got out of bed. It was only 5 in the morning, and training didn't start until 8. As much as she desired sleep, she knew it was pointless to try and decided to get some fresh air instead. She silently opened her door and peeked out into the dark hallway to see if anyone else was up. It was empty, luckily for her, and she then continued outside to the training grounds. She sat crisscrossed under a large tree and sighed, letting her mind wander. She then thought of how much things had changed over the past 4 years.

For one, the temple was pretty much the same, except for the bedrooms. Master Fung had finally decided to enlarge the Xiaolin Dragons quarters. He had said it was because they were getting older and therefore, deserved more room and privacy. Each room had sturdy walls and were considerably bigger. There was still only one bathroom across the hall, or at least that's what the Master had told 3 of the warriors. He secretly built a small bathroom in the dragon of fires room because she was the only female, earning her the need for extra privacy.

Secondly, what with evil being destroyed and all, collecting shen gong wu was considerably easy. All except for a few minor disruptions from Jack Spicer, there was nothing to worry about. Master Fung still trained the dragons thoroughly though.

Which brings up the third thing. The four dragons had each grown quite a bit. They were no longer children, but instead they were young adults. The dragon of fire, Kimiko, resembled more of a woman now. Her curves were more defined, and her baby fat had been removed from vigorous training. She was a few inches taller and no longer wore her hair up in pig tails, but instead let her hair hang loose while at the temple. And of course, her once flat chest was larger now.

The dragon of water, Omi, was still the shortest, to his dismay. He grew a little, and also developed some muscle. His once squeaky voice was deeper as well. As far as personality goes though, he was the same clueless, oblivious little yellow monk.

Clay, the dragon of earth, had finally cut his bangs so they no longer hid his blue eyes. He still dressed like a cowboy and had quite a bit of upper body. Being the big brother of the group, he watches out for everyone and gives comfort when needed.

Lastly, there was the dragon of wind. Thinking of him made her heart flutter in a way she didn't understand. Just his name sent a chill down her spine. Raimundo Pedrosa. He always caught her attention when they were younger, but now it was worse. His always well toned body was even more toned now. He had gotten taller and somehow darker. His green eyes were still brilliant and his smile could put you in a good mood for the whole day. Also, his Brazilian accent was still there, even though he didn't show it much. Sometimes he would let it slip though, and she loved it when he did. Kimiko smiled at her thoughts and opened her eyes. It was morning finally. She must have fallen asleep. Getting off the ground and stretching, she walked back inside to meet the others for breakfast, only to be interrupted by a frantic, sneezing Dojo.

"We got a new wu!"

_Great.._

**_A/N: Well there's the first chappy. Review please._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I bring you, the second chapter! Enjoy loves! Thank you to those who reviewed! I lacked creativity in this chapter. Thinking of names for shen gong wu is hard! _**

**_Disclaimer: I sadly do not now, nor will I ever, own Xiaolin Showdown. *sigh*_**

Dojo flew through the open sky with the four dragons on his back. Every now and again, his body would tremble or he would sneeze fire due to the newly activated shen gong wu. He wished they would just find all of them already.

"Any sign of it Dojo?" Clay asked with his ever so thick texan accent.

"Its c-close alright. ACHOO! Ugh..I think its down there. ACHOO!" Dojo managed to say while flying down. They landed in a bare, sandy area, which was odd because most of the area was lush and verdant. Shrinking down to his lizard form, he anxiously scanned the area for shen gong wu. He slithered over to a sand dune and his body trembled uncontrollably.

"I-its here! I'm s-sure of it!" He said still shaking. The 4 monks began to dig. And dig. And dig. Until finally they grew frustrated.

"This is taking too long!" Raimundo yelled clearly annoyed. He stepped back and yelled "Wind!" And suddenly, a huge gust of air blew away the whole dune. Once the small sand storm cleared, a small, shining object stuck out from the ground. A young, bald, yellow monk jumped into the newly formed hole and pulled it out. It was a small, slip on bracelet. A brilliant ruby was placed in the center, and its golden body glistened.

"The bracelet of ruby." Dojo said with slight awe.

"Creative name." Raimundo said flatly.

"Yeah, Dashi named it after this girl Ruby he use to talk to. She sure was pretty. Too bad she ended up being evil." Dojo said with a sigh.

"How was she evil?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I suppose you're old enough to hear this. She was a master in seducing men. Any women who got in her way, would be destroyed with a fiery, ruby colored blast from her eyes. So you can guess what the bracelet does." He said while glancing at said object.

"So, it fires lasers or something?" Raimundo asked.

"I guess you can put it that way. But, if you wear it for too long, you will either become the seduced, or the seducer. Depends on the gender." Dojo replied while looking at the gang. He stopped when he got to Kimiko, and appeared to be thinking. Then he snapped out of it and grew large again.

"We better get back to Fung." He said. The four got on and chatted about various things on the way home. Dojo, however, was in deep thought. He was thinking about the new wu, and what would happen if one of the young dragons happened to misuse its power. Naturally, Master Fung would make them practice with it. But if they kept it on too long, it could turn bad. Very bad.

_'This should be interesting'_ he thought.

They finally landed and entered the shen gong wu vault where Master Fung was waiting.

"Ah, good. I see you retrieved the bracelet of ruby. Let us now train with it." Master Fung said while leading the monks into the training grounds. He noticed Dojo give him a worried look, and gave him a reassuring smile. He knew what he was doing.

"Who would like to go first?" Fung asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ohh! Ooohhh! Me! Me me me!" Omi shouted excitedly. Even though he was now at least 15, he still acted like a child.

"As you wish." Fung said while handing him the bracelet. He slipped it on and watched as it tightened on his small wrist. He pointed it at the dummy, and yelled "Bracelet of ruby!" It shot out a brilliant red light, and destroyed the dummy, leaving only ashes. He gave a toothy smiled and pulled off the bracelet. Each dragon tried, and got the same result. When Kimiko tried it however, she felt something odd inside her. She felt power. Power over men. She blasted away the dummy, and found the need to do it again. 5 dummys later, she felt that she did not want to take it off. She turned to face the group, and smiled wickedly. Glancing at each one of the men, she stopped at Raimundo, and licked her lips. Before she could make a move, Master Fung flashed in front of her and yanked off the bracelet.

"Whaa? What happened?" She asked groggily.

"That" Master Fung said holding up the bracelet, "Is what happens when the bracelet is used for too long. Let this be a lesson to you all." He said walking away with the bracelet.

Kimiko glared at his retreating form as it disappeared into the vault room. She struggled to restrain herself from snatching the bracelet back. What was wrong with her? She couldn't misuse the power like that. She was the dragon of fire! Kimiko shook it off and looked at her friends, who appeared to be in deep thought. As she looked at Raimundo, she noticed his blush, and remembered what she was about to do to him. She turned around quickly and headed straight for her room, not wanting to discuss the situation.

**_A/N: Hope you liked the second chapter! The next one should be interesting. Review please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Tada! Third chapter! I love writing this:p _**

**_Disclaimer: Yeeeah..still dont own anything._**

Sitting in her room, trying to pick out tomorrows outfit, Kimiko couldn't seem to focus. It didn't help that she could hear her friends enter their rooms. She heard Omi's door close, then Clay's. But no Raimundo. She gulped and prayed he was eating or something. She nearly screamed when there was a knock on her door.

"C-come in!" She squeaked out.

"Uhh..hey, Kim. Whats up?" The brazilian boy asked nervously.

"Oh just picking out tomorrows outfit hehe..whats up with you?" She asked still not looking at him.

"Just bored is all..um..can I ask you something?" He asked hesitantly. Kimiko wanted to run and hide, but she remained still.

"What is it Rai?" She said trying to sound okay. She failed.

"Um..well about earlier..what exactly happened?" He questioned the now tense girl.

"What do you mean?" She tried to play innocent.

"You know what I mean. Did the bracelet start to control you like Dojo said it would?"

"...Yes." She replied with a sigh. She stood up and walked over to her bed and sat down. Raimundo followed. She still refused to look him in the eye.

"Kim..why did you look at _me_?" He finally asked. That was the question she was dreading.

"I..dont know." She lied. She knew why. Even under the bracelets control, she still only had eyes for him. If she was going to seduce anyone, it would be him. But she couldn't admit that to him.

"Oh.." He said. Was that disappointment in his voice? It couldn't be. Being shocked, she finally looked up and his eyes pierced hers. She felt her face heat up, and noticed he was also blushing. He must feel as awkward as she does.

"I'm sorry" she finally broke the silence. He seemed surprised, but finally spoke.

"Why?"

"Because..I let the bracelet control me. If it wasn't for Master Fung, I..we.." She trailed off not wanting to finish.

"Hey, it wasn't you're fault. You never know, maybe it wouldn't have been that bad." He joked.

"Yeah, right. You sure that's something the Shoku warrior should be saying?" she giggled.

"I dont see why not. I'm just being honest. I was a little disappointed when Fungman stopped you." He said grinning widely. That joke earned him a punch in the arm.

"Dang girl! You hit hard!" He said rubbing his arm. She blushed a little noticing he said girl. She loved it when he called her that. The way it rolled off his tongue with a hint of his accent that he had let slip out. Perfect. She noticed she was staring and quickly averted her gaze to the floor. Raimundo noticed this of course, and smirked. He secretly loved it when she blushed. He also loved when she looked at him with those pale blue eyes. They were so beautiful. Ever since he first saw them, he was addicted. Now he was staring, but she didn't notice.

"We should be careful with that new wu. Seduction is not something you should take lightly.." He said. "Believe me.." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked now looking at him.

"Uh we should be careful is what I said!" He said nervously. She hadn't heard that last part, right? He hoped she didnt.

"No, after that. You mumbled something." She said.

_'Damn'_ he thought. He now regretted saying anything. He should have just left.

"I dont know what you're talking about." He lied.

"Yes, you do. Dont make me get mad. Ill burn you." She threatened. Raimundo grew frightened and held up his hands in defense.

"Ok ok alright I do know! Just take it easy!" He said nervously.

"I will if you tell me." She replied. Raimundo's face grew serious and he looked at the floor. With a sigh, he began to talk.

"You remember way back when I betrayed you guys?" He began.

"Yeah, why?" She asked now fully interested.

"Well..lets just say I learned about seduction." He said sadly.

"I don't understand. Who would.." She stopped and gasped. "You couldn't mean...Wuya?" He shivered at her name.

"...I was so young. I didn't know any better. She took advantage of my innocence. I was supposed to be teaching her how to play air hockey while you guys were locked up. But..she had other plans. My young hormones got the best of me.." He said clenching his fists.

Kimiko couldn't believe this. Wuya had taken his virginity? That is what she wanted to do..wait, what was she thinking? She doesn't wanna do that with him..does she? Either way, he had been taken advantage of by that witch! She noticed how angry and sad he was, and pulled him into a hug. She felt him tense up, but soon he relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm sorry, Rai." She said sympathetically.

"Dont worry about it. It was years ago. No point in worrying about it now, right?" He said trying to fake a smile. She could tell he didn't mean it though.

"There was a lot of things she did to me when I was on her side.." He mumbled again. Kimiko of course heard him.

"Like what?" She asked hoping he would answer. Raimundo looked at her and she could see the despair in his eyes.

"Whenever I tried to escape or something, to go see you guys, she would beat me. Whenever I complained too much about being lonely, she tortured me. She made sure to do it where no one could see. She avoided my face, though I could tell she wanted to abuse it. Instead she went for my stomach or chest or legs. Or even just my pride and dignity. I remember all of it. Every burn, whip, chain. Every bruise, cut, scrape. All of it." He stopped when he noticed Kimiko was crying.

"Hey now, don't cry. That was years ago." He comforted her.

"Yeah, but you'll always have those memories." She sobbed.

"It was my own fault for joining her. Besides, I have way more happy memories than sad ones. Like when we first had to find the golden tiger claws and you had to wear that cute little kimono." He said trying not to laugh. Kimiko gave him a look so full of anger he instantly stopped. Her face then grew serious again.

"Does anyone else know about this?" She asked him.

"Nah. Just you. I didn't want to tell anyone." He said.

"Well, if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here." She said with an honest smile. Raimundo blushed and nodded his head. Kimiko took out her phone and looked at the time. 11:30 already! Raimundo also saw it and got up with a stretch.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to sleep." He said while walking to the door. He opened it and turned his head before leaving.

"Night, girl." He said with a sly smile.

The door shut and Kimiko blushed realizing what he said. Why was he smiling like that? He didn't know she liked it, right? She let out an irritated growl and got dressed in pjs. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

**_A/N: Aw, poor Rai! I felt bad writing this chapter! Bah, I'm starting to get writers block. Anyways, review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Did anyone see the vow? Such a good movie! Anyways, heres the fourth chapter. I have no idea how long this story will be. Depends on how much reviews i get. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown._**

Kimiko woke up to an annoying sound in her room. It sounded like things dropping to the floor and being thrown around. She got up and let out an ear splitting scream. In front of her, going through her stuff, was Jack Spicer. He covered his ears and quickly spun around only to be kicked in the face. As he fell to the floor, her comrades came rushing through her door. When they saw Jack on the floor bleeding and Kimiko standing over him, they ran away knowing not to interfere. Kimiko grabbed Jack and hopped out the window he came in from. Once there, she kicked Jack so hard he flew so far she couldn't even see him land. She brushed off her hands and returned inside to get dressed.

Raimundo and the others sat at the table eating breakfast. They heard Kimiko's door open and looked at eachother with fear. Kimiko walked in and sat down with a huff. She was beyond annoyed. The silence wasn't helping much. She growled, which signaled Raimundo to speak up. He hesitated, but finally spoke.

"So, what did Spicer want Kim?" He asked nervously. Kimiko sighed, which made Raimundo flinch.

"Hell if I know. He was probably looking for shen gong wu" She said angrily.

"But why would he look in your room? He knows where the vault is" Clay said. Kimiko raised an eyebrow, and thought for a minute.

"He probably was looking for my underwear or something. I dont know. I checked and nothing was missing" She said nonchalantly. The mention of her delicates made the three men blush, especially Raimundo. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Well, as long as he didn't take anything" He said flustered.

"Yeah. Ugh..what a way to start the day" She said sounding distressed. Raimundo felt bad for the girl. Jack loved annoying her like this. One time, Jack had actually made off with a pair of her panties. Raimundo couldn't help feeling just a bit jealous. Raimundo had never gotten the chance to see such things. Just thinking about it made him very curious. The three male dragons seemed to all be thinking about the same thing. Kimiko sighed, knowing exactly what was going on in their heads. She got up and went outside to wait for Master Fung. True, she really didn't want to train after her wake up call, but she didn't have a choice. The next time she saw Jack, which hopefully wouldn't be for a while, he was a dead man. She would personally make sure he never did that again. The other monks soon followed her outside, and Master Fung followed. To her dismay, he was holding the bracelet of ruby. She really didn't want to practice with it again. Just seeing it filled her with the desire to rule over all men.

"Master Fung, do I really have to use that again?" Kimiko asked hoping he would say no. Luck was against her today.

"Yes, young monk. You must learn to master this shen gong wu. It is crucial incase you have it in battle. Besides, would you rather Jack Spicer have it?" He asked clearly knowing about the mornings earlier occurances. Kimiko blushed, mostly from anger.

"No.." She grumbled. He handed her the bracelet and she quietly put it on. She didn't dare look at Raimundo. "Bracelet of ruby!" She said trying to sound enthused. The bracelet shot out a blast of red, destroying another dummy. She quickly took it off and handed it back to Master Fung, who unfortunately shook his head.

"Longer" he told the distressed Kimiko. She put it back on and repeated her actions. It was going well, until she felt something in her change. It was the same as yesterday, only this time it felt more powerful. Suddenly, she felt herself being overwhelmed with power. She fell to her knees and gripped her head.

"M-master Fung!" She pleaded.

"You must control it, Kimiko. Tame the spirit in this bracelet. You must contain yourself" He told her. He believed she could do it, she just needed to endure this first. Kimiko tried to keep herself in power, but she was slipping. Raimundo's sudden voice pushed her farther from sanity.

"Master Fung, she can't do this! Shouldn't we stop her?" Raimundo warned. Master Fung merely shook his head. He had some kind of plan, Raimundo just couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, Kimiko stood up. She slowly looked at Raimundo, making him gasp. Her once pale blue eyes were ruby red. She was smiling in a sort of sexy way, which made Raimundo blush. He stepped back, and in a flash Kimiko was in front of him. She noticed Master Fung about to jump at her, and quickly grabbed Raimundo and jumped on top of a tree. Everyone looked at her, and she simply laughed and flashed away. Omi and Clay began calling out their names, but Master Fung remained looking at the spot where Kimiko was. He knew that was going to happen, and he also knew what would happen next. Master Fung was no idiot. He knew Kimiko and Raimundo had feelings for eachother and knew what she would do to him. He also knew Raimundo would have no problem with it. If they were going to do those things, he would rather it be outside of the temple.

"Master Fung, shouldn't we stop her?" Omi asked frantically.

"Not yet, young one. Let Kimiko experience this power. I am sure she will regain herself" He said calmly. Omi and Clay watched as he returned inside. They hesitated to follow, but soon decided that the master was always right. Not too far from the temple, Kimiko landed in a cave high on Mount Hong. She threw Raimundo on the ground and licked her lips.

"This is going to be fun"

**_A/N: Bum, bum, buuummmm! Next chapter won't be too raunchy, I swear! It may be fluffy though! Lol review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So heres the fifth chappy. It should be pretty good. Remember to review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this!**_

"K-kimiko?" Raimundo stuttered. She was walking towards him slowly.

"Yes, Rai?" She whispered.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He asked growing more flustered with each step she took. She was now in front of him, and got on her knees. He could now see into her eyes, and saw nothing but red.

"What ever could you mean? I just wanted some alone time with you, Rai" She giggled after saying his name. Raimundo blushed and tried to scoot back, only to be pulled forward. Their faces were dangerously close now.

"You look nice, Raimundo. I could just eat you up" She said in a low voice. Raimundo shivered when she said his name. He loved the way it sounded coming from her mouth. He shook away his thoughts and focused on the task at hand. He had to snap her out of it.

"You don't want to do this, Kim" He warned her.

"Oh, but I do. Even without this bracelet, I want you" She said while smiling evily.

"You don't know what you're saying" He said. He was starting to drift away from rationality.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Raimundo. Do you know why I go after you when this bracelet controls me? Do you know why I don't go after Clay or Omi?" She said while leaning in. Their noses were now touching. Raimundo shook his head no and Kimiko grinned.

"Because, I-" she was cut off when her arm gripped the bracelet and tore it off. Her eyes flickered back to blue. The bracelet fell to the ground and Kimiko collapsed into Raimundo's chest. He grabbed her to keep her from falling.

"Kim?" He asked when she didn't speak.

"R-rai..I'm so sorry..I lost control" She said groggily. It sounded like she had just woken up.

"It wasn't your fault. At least you regained control before it was too late" He said sounding a little disappointed once again. Kimiko leaned back and sat on her knees to look at him. She looked exhausted.

"Um..do you remember what you were about to say?" He questioned curiously. Her blush said it all.

"I..um..well.." She struggled to say.

"Please tell me" He pleaded. Why did he want to know so badly? Kimiko sighed and looked away.

"I was about to say..that I..I..R-raimundo!" She suddenly gasped as the bracelet slipped itself back on her tiny wrist. Her eyes reverted back to red, and she smirked.

"Now, where were we?" She said pushing him onto the ground. She got on top of him and sat on his lower stomach, making him tense. Her knees were holding his arms down and her hands were on each side of his head.

"H-how the hell?" He asked clearly shocked. Kimiko giggled and leaned down to his neck. He let out a gasp as she licked him and then bit him hard enough to leave a mark.

"Like I said, I want you. The bracelet knows it, and won't rest until you're mine" She said while kissing his bite mark. He had to force back a groan.

"Oh, thats right. You wanted to know why I always choose you. Well its simple. Its because I love you" She said nonchalantly.

"Y-you what?" He gasped.

"You heard me. I love you, Raimundo. Now let me prove it to you" She said grinning evily again. Raimundo was close to losing his sanity. She really loved him? It was too good to be true. She actually returned his feelings. But wait, she was being controlled. He couldn't take her seriously. He grew upset and pushed her off. She simply smiled and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. Raimundo gasped as their lips collided. She took advantage of this by sliding her tongue into his mouth, earning her a moan. Her hands gripped his hair while he supported her by grabbing her butt. Screw sanity, he wanted this. Wait, no! He wanted this with the real Kimiko. He quickly reached up and yanked the bracelet off her. She came back to her normal self and blushed at their position. Her eyes grew watery when she saw the hurt in his eyes. He gently sat down with her now in his lap and let her cry into his shoulder.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she sobbed.

"Its not you're fault" He said.

"Why do you look so hurt" She asked a little angry.

"Because..I wanted to believe what you were saying" He admitted, making her gasp.

"W-why didn't you?" She asked now shocked.

"Because that wasn't you. I couldn't take you seriously" He said sadly.

"I see.." She sounded disappointed.

"W-were they true? What you said?" He asked a little too eager. She tensed up and sighed.

"...Yes.." She finally admitted. It felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Raimundo gasped and looked at her.

"R-really? You mean it?" He asked excitedly.

"I meant all of it, Rai. I do love you. Ever since we first met, I've had feelings for you. And well, the other stuff I said too..that was the truth" She admitted with a blush. Raimundo smiled.

"So, you want me, eh? Can't say I blame you!" He said grinning. She punched him in the chest hard.

"Ouch! You really do pack a punch, girl!" He said rubbing the spot she hit. She blushed deep crimson at the pet name.

"D-don't call me that" she said flustered. He smirked, knowing that she liked it.

"Oh? Why not?" He said joking.

"Maybe one day I'll tell you. Right now, we should get back. I'm sure they're all worried" She said standing up. Raimundo followed, and thanks to his wind powers, they flew home. Once there, they entered the main building where Master Fung was. He looked at them skeptically, and could tell that something happened between them.

"Here Master Fung. I dont think I'm ready for this yet" She said handing him the bracelet. He took it and nodded his head. Kimiko and Raimundo bowed and turned to leave. Before they reached the door, Master Fung spoke up.

"Raimundo, be sure to put some ice on that" Fung said. He was referring to the bite mark. The teens both stopped and stood stiff for a moment before continuing to their rooms. Master Fung and the other monks chuckled. Meanwhile, Omi and Clay were in the dining room playing goo zombies 3. Once Kimiko and Raimundo entered, they both looked up. Raimundo went to the fridge to get some ice. Clay and Omi both noticed the red mark on his neck, and Clay instantly knew what it was. Omi however, was oblivious.

"Raimundo, what is that on your neck? Did you get into a battle?" He asked the blushing wind dragon.

"You could say that" He said glancing at Kimiko who was also blushing. Raimundo then retreated into his room, and Kimiko soon went into her own. She did not want to be questioned right now. A few hours later, Kimiko was wide awake once again. She was thinking about what she had told Raimundo, and couldn't help but feel disappointed. He never really said if he returned her feelings. She felt a familiar sting in her eyes and quickly shut them. Why cry over this? They were probably better off as friends. Suddenly, her door quietly opened. She turned on her lamp that was next to her bed. In walked Raimundo and he seemed to be taken aback that she was awake.

"Hey, Kimiko. Can I..erm..come in?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded and he walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat on the end of her bed and looked at her with a childish grin. Kimiko couldn't help to giggle.

"So, about earlier, you really do love me?" He asked with a blush. Kimiko also blushed and nodded yes. Raimundo's grin grew bigger, and she giggled again. Where would they go from here? He still hadn't said if he returned the feeling. She began to feel bad again and looked away.

"Well, I can't say I don't return the feeling. Ever since we first met, I had feelings for you. I was just too shy to say anything" He said seriously.

"The infamous player of Rio was shy? Why do I find that hard to believe?" She joked.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either. But you're different, Kim. And I love it. I love you" He said with an even deeper blush.

"I love you too..so..are we friends or..what?" She asked nervously.

"Why don't we try being..you know..more? If that's okay with you of course.." He replied hoping, praying she would say yes.

"Ye-" she was cut off by a loud boom coming from outside.

"What was that?"

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! Ohhh snap. Review please?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Chapter 6! I'm really tired right now, so sorry if it sucks. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**_

Raimundo and Kimiko rushed outside where Master Fung and the others were already. "Master Fung what's going o-" Raimundo began but was cut off when he saw the most terrible sight. In front of him stood Jack, Katnappe, Chase Young, and Hannibal Bean. Jack of course had his army of jack bots while Chase had his jungle cats. Katnappe was holding a box that looked all too familiar. Raimundo's face was almost as pale as Jack's when he realized what it was.

"How is this possible? We defeated all of you 4 years ago! How are you still here?" Omi questioned bewildered.

"In case you forgot, Chase here is immortal. The bean, well, lets just say Chase saved his butt. The cat managed to sneek off before she died, and you know me, I can't die that easy! I'm too awesome!" Jack explained with a large grin.

"Do yall plan on taking our shen gong wu or what?" Clay asked still not sure if this was a dream or not. They all smiled evily, answering his question automatically. The dragons prepared for battle, except for Raimundo who was still shocked. Katnappe noticed him staring at the box, and chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We're still missing one person" she said while opening the small object. A blinding light was emitted, and Raimundo struggled to keep his legs from giving out. When the light died down, a purple, ghostly form was in front of the cat woman.

"Finally! That box was simply dreadful!" It said while stretching.

"We'll fill you in later Wuya, right now we have some wu to get" Katnappe said. The Heylin side lunged at the dragons, and the battle began. Chase went after Kimiko, while Hannibal attacked Clay. Jack sent his robots after Omi and Katnappe headed for the vault with Master Fung behind her. Raimundo couldn't move. He wanted to help, but his legs wouldn't budge. Wuya found this amusing, and floated over to him. She shrunk down to the size of a finger, and entered his ear, exploring his brain. A moment later, she exited and returned to her regular size.

"Oh Raimundo, how things have changed in four years. You still fear me, don't you? You remember that _special_ bond we use to have" she chuckled putting emphasis on the word special. Raimundo mustered up some courage and finally spoke.

"I'm not scared of you, witch"

"Oh? Thats not what I heard" she laughed.

"You won't win, Wuya. We'll beat you again"

"We shall see about that. Now if you dont mind, I have to go make sure that girl is doing her job. Until next time, Raimundo" she said while floating to the vault room. Raimundo was going to go stop Katnappe but was interrupted by Kimiko's scream. Chase had her pinned to the floor and was about to finish her off. Raimundo hesitated for a moment, thinking of which way to go, but then felt stupid for even hesitating. He lunged at Chase and pushed him off. Meanwhile, Omi was finishing off the jack bots when a thought occured to him. Where was Pandabubba? As if on que, the oversized man jumped from a roof squishing Omi as he landed. A muffled voice could be heard underneath him, and a geyser of water suddenly exploded Pandabubba away. He landed with a bounce and was back on his feet. Omi lunged and kicked him swiftly in the jaw. Pandabubba grabbed his ankle and threw him back into the wall, but Omi bounced back and suddenly pulled out the orb of tornami.

"Orb of tornami, ice!" He yelled. Pandabubba was smothered by ice and was frozen in place. Clay was busy with Hannibal while Omi took on another wave of jack bots and Raimundo battled with Chase. He could only hope Master Fung and Dojo could stop Katnappe. Dodging a punch, Clay almost stopped moving when he felt a huge breeze coming from the vault room. They had broken through. Moments later, Katnappe and Wuya emerged from the building with a bag of shen gong wu. Katnappe nodded, and all fighting ceased. The Heylin side retreated with nearly all of the wu except for the orb of tornami, sword of the storm, star hanabi, and the mantis flip coin. Dojo slithered slowly towards the monks and weakly pointed towards the vault. He had some cuts and bruises, put looked more worried than injured.

"H-help" was all he could say before collapsing. The four ran to the vault while picking him up and carrying him. Inside, Master Fung lay collapsed on the floor next to his bow and arrow. He had multiple scratch wounds and some were fairly deep. Clay and Raimundo carried him to the medical room and bandaged both him and Dojo with the help of the other older monks.

"When will they wake up?" Kimiko asked slightly frightened.

"I dont know. Could be any minute" Raimundo said.

"Could be hours" Clay added.

"I am most concerned for their well being" Omi said sadly. The others bowed their heads in despair and fear for what may happen next.

_**A/N: Bah! I'm sooo tired! Kimiko and Raimundo were supposed to have a big argument in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to get it in. I'll take suggestions though!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So once again, I'm really tired. Its 1:24 a.m. Why I write this late, I dont know. Inspiration hits at night I suppose. Anyways, enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

It had been a few days since Master Fung was injured. Dojo had finally woken up and was recovering while Master Fung remained in what seemed like a coma. All of their shen gong wu was gone. Dojo had explained that seen as how they had all of the necassary wu, Mala Mala Jong would be revived and Wuya would return to her solid body. With their main source of knowledge being unconscious, impending doom was descending upon the temple. None of the other elders knew what to do. The four dragons tried each day to think of a plan but came up with nothing. They were outnumbered. Days turned to weeks and everyone was starting to become stressed from paranoia. Wuya had still not attacked, which could only mean she was planning something huge. Then the day came where Master Fung finally woke up. His wounds were healed for the most part, but he knew what evils were coming next, and with a heavy heart, he announced to every inhabitant of the temple that it was time to flee. There was no other choice. It was like deja vu. Raimundo was furious with the orders. He refused to flee, even in a time of pure chaos. He grew more tense and would snap at anyone who tried to convince him to leave. Finally, the day came where Wuya attacked mercilessly. The monks could sense the evil coming, and everyone got on Dojo ready to flee except Raimundo. He argued and said he wouldn't go, that he would stay and fight. That is where the real problems started.

"What do you mean you're not coming!" A clearly pissed Kimiko yelled while getting off Dojo.

"I told you, I can't go. I'm not running away" he said trying to remain calm. He really didn't need this. He needed their support.

"Raimundo, as the Shoku warrior, you must think rationally" Master Fung advised.

"So should you! If we leave they'll just find us! We cant just run for the rest of our lives!" He snapped back. Kimiko was beyond pissed.

"Raimundo you idiot if we stay and fight we'll die! Stop being so stupid and come with us already! We don't have time for this!" She yelled growing more and more distressed. Raimundo was stubborn, and kept his ground.

"Don't call me stupid! I'm trying to protect my home! You're the stupid one for leaving it behind!" He snapped back.

"You think I wanna leave? I don't! But I faced the facts, we can't win this one. Now come on already!" She said while yanking his arm. He jerked back and she glared at him with such intensity you could see the fire in her eyes, but he remained still.

"Don't make me force you. I'm not playing around" she said darkly. He looked at her and got ready to attack. They didn't notice everyone, including the Heylin, watching them argue. Kimiko attacked first, throwing a hard punch at his face which he dodged and retaliated by kicking her leg making her fall on her side. She also swept at his feet but he jumped before she could hit. She expertly kicked up while jumping off the ground and hit him in the stomach making him fly back into a wall. He ran towards her and threw a punch which she barely dodged and quickly threw her own, this time connecting to his cheek. That would leave a bruise. Now furious, he used wind to knock her backwards. Her hands turned into fire and she lunged at him. Her fire singed his clothing and burned his chest making him yelp. By this time Omi and the others had noticed Wuya and began to attack. Dojo and the elders flew away to protect Master Fung. The entire area surrounding the temple was turned into a battle field. Raimundo and Kimiko continued to fight while Omi took on Jack and Katnappe while Clay delt with Pandabubba and Hannibal. Wuya and Chase continued watching and waiting for the right time to attack. Mala Mala Jong stood behind them waiting for orders.

"Why are you so damn stubborn!" Kimiko yelled angrily at Raimundo.

"I could ask you the same question" he replied bitterly. Kimiko was so mad she was beginning to see red. Fire spurted out of her hands wildly and he struggled to dodge it. He tried to blow it out with wind but she kept making more.

"Why can't you just trust in my decision? You of all people should believe in me! I thought you did!" He yelled furiously.

"I do but you're not being rational!" She yelled back.

"I am too! I'm not afraid of defending the things I love, unlike you!" He retorted. He was so mad he didn't even know what he was saying anymore.

"Excuse me? What the fuck did you just say?" She screamed.

"You heard me! You're a coward, I thought you were better than this!" He screamed back. Neither of them had even noticed how close they had gotten, and were now screaming in eachothers faces, completely unaware of the crisis around them. Clay was losing to Hannibal and even Omi was having a hard time defending himself. Yet they continued arguing.

"Fuck you, Raimundo! I'm no coward!"

"Dont fucking cuss at me!"

"I'll say whatever I want to say!"

"You spoiled little brat!"

"Arrogant asshole!"

"Im arrogant? Ha! You're one to talk!"

"I'm nowhere near arrogant, you psycho!"

"I'm not a psycho! You are!"

"Douche!"

"I swear, if you call me one more thing"

"You'll what? Hit me? You don't have the balls, you pus-" she was cut off by his fist connecting with her cheek sending her flying into an already smashed wall.

"Bitch" he spat.

"Now, Mala Mala" Wuya ordered. The demon attacked Raimundo while Wuya snuck over to Kimiko who was struggling to get up. Somewhere along the line, Wuya had gotten an evil plan. Kimiko's vision was blurry, but she could still see Wuya approaching her.

"What the hell do you want" she said angrily.

"I have a proposition for you. How would you like to get revenge on that boy?" Wuya said looking at Raimundo.

"I'm listening" Kimiko unbelievingly said. That blow to the head must have messed up her brain.

"Join me, and I'll make sure he regrets being so mean to you" she said with an evil grin. Kimiko hesitated, but remembered all of the mean things he said to her. Hell, he even hit her with full intentions of hurting her.

"What do I have to do" she asked seriously. Wuya explained her plan while Raimundo faced Mala Mala and Chase who had gotten bored. The Xiaolin were losing quickly, and as if on que, Dojo flew down and swooped up Omi and Clay. They were too injured to go on, and needed imediate care. Not having time to argue with Raimundo, he flew away. Katnappe, Hannibal, Jack, and Pandabubba were soon attacking Raimundo. He would be over powered soon. Wuya suddenly called them off, and Raimundo was on the floor bleeding. He saw Kimiko approach him while the others backed away. He was still pissed and got to his feet. Kimiko attacked again with all of her strength and punched Raimundo in the gut with a flaming fist. He crashed into wall after wall, destroying the temple. With a gust of wind, he flew at Kimiko and grabbed her, flying up into the air. He then slammed her down into the unforgiving earth.

"You..fuck-ing..di..ck" she said gasping for air. The impact had knocked the wind out of her.

"Had enough? Why couldn't you just listen to me? I thought you trusted me" he said calmly, but still mad.

"I trust you more then you could ever imagine. Or at least I did until you did this" she said gesturing to her beaten body.

"Same goes to you. You know, this isn't how you show someone you love them" he said making her blush slightly.

"You're one to talk" she spat back. Raimundo was delirious, pissed, confused, and hurt both emotionally and physically and because of this, he didn't know what he was saying. He did know the next thing he would say would be a mistake. But it was too late to stop himself.

"I don't love you" he said simply. Kimiko gasped, and tears formed in her eyes. She was hurt, but soon that hurt turned into blind fury. With a fiery explosion, Raimundo was thrown off of her now flaming body. She screamed furiously and lunged at him. He tried to dodge, but took most of the hits. Her body suddenly returned to normal, and she began walking over to Wuya.

"There, I beat his ass. Im done here, lets go" she said continuing to walk ahead of the bewildered group. Raimundo was the most shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing!" He yelled at her retreating form. She stopped and turned slowly while holding out her palm. A massive geyser of fire flew out of it and hit Raimundo. He used his own power to blow it out, but his body was badly burned. His vision began to fade and the last thing he saw was Kimiko's lips say "I hate you" and everything went black.

_**A/N: Aw:( sad chapter. Came out darker than I expected. I promise it will get happier!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So this might be another dark chapter. I'm not sure. I don't really think before I type. Anyways..enjoy! And review or else no more chapters! Not that its that great of a story..but still. I apologize for not updating quickly. I do my work on my phone, and most of the time I dont feel like dealing with the lame k**__**eyboard. Anyways on with the show! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**_

Raimundo lay collapsed on the now forsaken battlefield. He had never been more confused in his whole life. Hundreds of questions were running through his mind. Why did he have to get so mad? Why did everyone abandon him? Did no one trust him? Why was he even the Shoku Warrior if no one was going to follow him? Why did Kimiko leave with Wuya? And why, _why_ did he say that to her? He began to pass out again and the last thing he saw was Dojo flying towards him.

Kimiko entered Chase's massive castle still beyond pissed. She wasn't sure why she was here, all she knew was she didn't want to be around him. She could only imagine Master Fung's rage right about now. She did technically betray them. He would understand, right? He has to. She's not leaving until he begs for forgiveness. Although it may be too late for that. He told her he didn't love her afterall. That was a wound no one could cure. Wuya was babbling on about something and she didn't realize until now.

"Are you even listening child?" She asked a little miffed. Kimiko rolled her eyes, obviously not in the mood.

"Yeah yeah" she said nonchalantly.

"Like I was saying, I'm glad you finally came to your senses and joined us. Now we have some extra power to help destroy those foolish Xiaolin monks" she said boastfully. She continued to droan on and Kimiko zoned out not wanting to listen. When she finally shut up, one of Chase's cats showed her to her new room. She sat on the dark blue covered bed with a huff and decided to meditate. Each time she closed her eyes though, all she saw was Raimundo attacking her and calling her names. Her fury came back and she walked out onto the balcony which was really more of a hole in the mountain side. From the height, she could see the mountain where the others were most likely hiding. It was the same mountain they hid in when Mala Mala Jong first came alive. She sighed and decided to bandage her forgotten wounds which were starting to seriously hurt.

Back on Mount Hong, the remaining monks and elders sat around a small fire in silence. Most of them were bandaged, especially the three young dragons. Omi had taken a serious beating and had several shank wounds from Katnappe. Clay had a hole in his chest from Hanninal's tentacle. Raimindo was covered in deep cuts and burns and his emotions were amuck. Master Fung was very shocked to hear of Kimiko's betrayal, but also sort of understood. He blamed Raimindo, but didn't voice it yet. He knew Raimindo was injured more than just physically. Suddenly, their fire blew out and an eery glow was outside the cave entrance. Dojo slithered over, and let out a girly shriek when he saw Mala Mala Jong climbing up and Wuya's rock monsters waiting at the bottom. No body could fight, so the only choice was to get captured.

Kimiko had just gotten done looking for some bandages in her room but couldn't find any. She slowly opened the door and peered out into the dark hallway. It was too quiet. She wandered around until she got to what appeared to be a kitchen and noticed several bandages and other medical supplies on the counter. She figured it was for those who had gotten injured thanks to Omi and Clay. She then felt worried about them and wondered if they were okay. While bandaging her wounds, she didn't notice a certain boy genius sitting at the table behind her.

"Whatcha doin there Kimiko?" He asked making her jump and spin around.

"What does it look like" she said flatly. She suddenly remembered being mad at him for sneaking in her room and swiftly walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked while rubbing the sore spot.

"Like you don't know" she retorted.

"Oh yeah. That. Sorry" he said half serious.

"Why were you in there in the first place?" She questioned somehow dreading the answer. He blushed and didn't answer, which confermed her theory.

"You were trying to get my panties and snuck through the window, didn't you, you perv!" She yelled furiously at him. He winced and got ready for a blow that never came. When he looked up, she was back at the counter bandaging her wounds.

"I thought you were gay, Jack" she said nonchalantly. Jack turned seven shades of red and couldn't speak a coherent sentence. With terrible timing, Chase came down from his chambers and noticed a distraught Jack. Kimiko continued with what she was doing and ignored the evil men. She didn't notice Chase give Jack a weird look. Jack quickly nodded his head and nearly ran upstairs to Chase's room. Why he was going there Kimiko didn't want to know. She was more focused on why Chase hadn't gone with him. She began to walk away but stopped when he blocked her path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chase asked with an evil smile. Kimiko merely raised an eyebrow.

"To my room, where else?" She asked with her fiery attitude. Chase simply chuckled and before Kimiko knew it, his lips were on hers in an aggressive, forceful kiss. She instantly made a flame in her hand and gripped his arm making him jump off and hiss in pain. Kimiko turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She was heading for the front door but was stopped by Wuya.

"Ah Kimiko there you are. Great news! I have sent Mala Mala Jong to capture those foolish monks!"

Kimiko didn't hear the rest of what Wuya said. She was too focused on how much deja vu she was having. This was just like when Raimundo betrayed them. Suddenly disgusted with herself, Kimiko ran out of the mountain castle and was heading towards Mt. Hong. She couldn't let this happen again.

_**A/N: Meh. So it wasn't dark. I wasn't in that kind of mood. Maybe the next one:p bwahahaha. Review please.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever and I apologize. I got distracted with my bleach story. My ideas for this story are running on empty, so don't be surprised if I stop updating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown.**

Running. Running was all she had been doing. In the last few hours, a lot had happened. Kimiko, having left Wuya in search of her friends, had nearly died trying to get to them. She had reached Mount Hong where she knew they were, but Mala Mala Jong had already been there and had been walking back to Wuya. The rock monsters had the monks captured in their cage bellies. She had attempted to rescue them, but was overpowered. Now she was running back to Chase's palace.

Once there, Kimiko pulled out the shroud of shadows, which she forgot she had. She cloaked herself with it and snuck up to Wuya who was busy gloating and pushed her into the swirling vortex she opened that led to the prison cells. Still cloaked, she kicked the rock monsters stomachs opened so the others could get out.

"Hurry! We have to go!" Kimiko yelled uncloaking herself. The others looked surprised, but gave a short nod and ran.

"Wait!" Omi suddenly yelled. The others turned to look at him.

"Shouldn't we stay and fight?" He said.

"Omi, were too banged up to put up a decent fight" Clay said holding his side to prove a point.

"But if we escape they will come after us again. Shouldn't we just stay and at least try?" Omi said cocking his head to the side.

"I'm sorry young monk, but the others are right. We are not in any condition to battle" Master Fung said with Dojo wrapped around his neck. Omi gave a sigh of defeat and they continued running. Where they would go, nobody knew.

...

They had gotten pretty far from the palace thanks to Dojo. Just as they were starting to think they had a chance, Dojo let out a scream and spiraled downwards. Everyone screamed as the ground became closer and closer. Usually when this happened, Dojo would snap out of it and fly back up. But this time he wasn't going to, because he was unconscious. As they hit the ground, Kimiko couldn't help but think this was her fault. And then everything went black.

**A/N: So pretty short chapter. I know. I have no idea when I'll update again, so keep checking. I'll try to keep going. Review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So I finally updated! I know it took way too long, but im sure you all understand writers block really sucks. Plus I got distracted with my bleach stories. Never the less, I squeezed out another XS chapter from my brain! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own XS **

**Chapter 10**

Kimiko woke up with a splitting head ache and an aching body. The room was dark, only patches of moon light shimmered on the walls. The first thing she noticed was the floor was hard and stoney, and she was behind bars. Wuya had caught them. She heard groaning and looked to her right, where Raimindo sat against the wall holding his arm, which had to be broken. The others weren't in the same cell as they were. That worried Kimiko.

"R-Rai?" She managed to speak in a raspy voice. Raimundo looked at her with disgust in his eyes. Obviously, he hadn't forgave her yet.

"What do you want" he spat. She didn't flinch at his tone.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently.

"Does a broken arm and cracked ribs sound alright to you?"

"Not really. Do you know where the others are?"

"A few cells down. Wuya doesn't want us all together"

"I see..I hope Dojo's alright"

"Psh..why do you suddenly care about us now?"

"I never stopped caring, Raimundo, I was just so mad..so hurt..I made a huge mistake. You did the same thing"

"Yeah well..as long as your alright"

"Does a broken heart sound alright to you?"

"Not really..look I'm sorry about what I said ok? I was pissed off at you and said things I didn't mean. It went too far"

"Well..I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let my temper get so wild. The damage is done..so let's just move on"

"I can't move on..until you know that..that I do love you"

"R-Rai..I..I love you too"

They smiled lovingly at each other and Kimiko dragged herself by his side and rested her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb gently, which made her blush a little. The sound of high heels clicking against the stone floor made them tense up, and Wuya came walking by. She stopped in front of their cell and smiled evily.

"Looks like the love birds made up after all. It's a shame you won't get to be together much longer. Soon you will be dead" she sneered, making both teens want to punch her in the face. Omi's voice made everyone jump.

"You will be killing no one, Wuya! We will defeat you and make your face rub in it!"

"You mean rub it in her face" Clay corrected.

"That too!"

"Oh? How do you plan to defeat me from way over there?" Wuya asked with a laugh. Omi growled and attempted to break through the cage but all he got was a red mark on his head. Wuya laughed more and walked away, leaving four unhappy monks, an injured dragon, and a tired master. Things were not going good.

**A/N: Super sorry for the short chapter but hey at least I updated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ahhh I popped out another chapter! It took me a while to think about how the monks would escape, but then it just hit me! If anyone doesn't like the pairing that will be in this chapter, you suck and I'm sorry.**

** Disclaimer: No, fanfiction, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown-.-***

**Chapter 11**

Wuya sat on her throne, filing her long nails to a point and feeling like she ruled the world, which she would someday of course. The fact that she managed to trick Kimiko into joining her and then captured everyone inflated her already huge ego and at the moment she couldn't possibly feel better. The palace doors opening suddenly made her stop mentally bragging and stare at the intruder. What she saw however only made her mood skyrocket. In walked the immortal dragon lord, Chase Young accompanied by his jungle cats. A shit eating grin spread across her tan face.

"My my, Chase young. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" She purred. Chase didn't say anything, he only sauntered up the steps and stood in front of her with an unreadable expression. Before she could blink, her lips were covered by his, and she dropped the nail file. Her ego just exploded.

Meanwhile...

"We have to get out of here..the world is doomed if we don't" Kimiko mumbled hopelessly. With no shen gong wu, escaping was impossible. All they could do was wait until Wuya either killed them or made them her slaves. Kimiko was pretty sure she would rather die. She could hear the others think of plans, but none of them could work. Right when she was about to give up completely, the door opened revealing a red haired teen with a key chain full of various keys. The room went dead silent before Jack gave a toothy grin and held up a single key.

"Who's ready to kick some witch butt?"

"...WHAT?" The monks yelled in unison while Jack opened the cell doors.

"Shhhh she'll hear you! Hurry up, we don't have much time"

"Why are you helping us Jack Spicer?" Omi questioned stretching his limbs.

"Because, cue ball, it's no fun when Wuya's got the power. She leaves us behind and takes all the glory for herself. Besides, there's someone else who fits the title of 'ruler of the world' way better than her"

"Let me guess, you?" Kimiko scoffed.

"Actually, no"

"Then...who?" Raimundo asked in disbelief.

Jack grinned evily.

...

"Ch-Chase, what are you doing?" Wuya gasped after an onslaught of heated kisses.

"Something I should have done long ago" he smoothly replied. His voice was like honey, and it melted Wuya to the core. Before she could pounce him and do god knows what, the door to the underground prison slammed open and the monks ran out along with Jack. Wuya looked like someone just punched her in the face.

"Jack! What in the hell are you doing!"

"What's it look like? Helping them take you down"

"But..but how did you get the key? How did you even get _in_ here!"

"A wonderful distraction, eh Wuya?" Jack smirked as Chase flashed next to him, and Wuya realized what just happened.

"You..you were just the _distraction_!"

"Certainly you wouldn't have fallen for it if Jack was the distraction" Chase grinned while putting an arm around Jack.

"It must have been horrible for you, to kiss that thing"

"It was. But perhaps you could get the taste out of my mouth?"

Everyone nearly collapsed when Jack kissed Chase, and didn't get killed for it. Kimiko got a nose bleed when they started using tongue and Wuya erupted with anger. Her ego just deflated.

"He's a good kisser huh?" Jack grinned at Wuya who was at a loss for words.

"When..when did _that_ happen?" Raimundo finally said after recovering from shock. Before anyone else could respond, a green light flashed and exploded behind the monks. Wuya had attacked.

"It's time to finish this" Kimiko growled as everyone got into attack positions. Even Jack and Chase were ready to kill her. Wuya lunged at them with green flames ready in her hands.

"DIE!"

**A/N: heh..did anyone see that coming? I hope not o.o Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Jesus! When will it end! Heh..did you all give up on me? Well, shame on you! Just because someone doesn't update for a while doesn't mean the stories over! But, hopefully this story will be over soon. This chapter will have time skips most likely, just to hurry up. Honestly, I don't even know where to go with it anymore. The muse is gone. And yet, I update. Why? Because leaving stories unfinished irks me. So, I bring you another chapter. Also, it will be in Kimiko's pov. Why? Because it's easier to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**Chapter 12**

**Kimiko's pov**

This fight has been going on for a while, and yet Wuya isn't weakening. I'm so tired, and I'm still injured from the last fight, along with Raimundo and everyone else. Wuya just keeps summoning rock creatures, and she has mala mala jong. Not to mention the shen gong wu. If I could just take her out, we could win. The problem is actually getting _to_ her. Dammit..I'm so tired. But I can't give up. None of us can. Hell, Raimundo is kicking butt and he's got a broken arm. At least we have Chase and Jack on our side. Although, Jack and his robots aren't much, but Chase is a huge help. I'm still reeling from that kiss though. Who would have thought those two would end up together? I mean, Jack has always been Chase's fanboy, but for Chase to return the feelings? Talk about weird.

"Kimiko, watch out!" I was broken out of my thoughts when Raimundo called me, and a bright green light flashed in front of me. I barely dodge, flipping out of the way. I should really be paying attention. Glaring up at her, I start thinking of a plan. How the hell can I get to her without her noticing? Looking around, I see piles of destroyed jackbots and rock creatures scattered around. Maybe if I hide behind them, I can slowly make my way towards her. Right now, it's the only plan I have. Let's just hope she doesn't see me. I run as fast as I can, and duck behind the first pile. I pause, seeing if she noticed. Nothing was fired at me, so I'm guessing she didn't. So, I repeat this until I'm pretty close to her throne. The question is, how can I get up there?

"Whatcha doin?" A voice asks behind me, making me jump. I turn, and sigh when I see who it is.

"Don't scare me like that, Raimundo!" I whisper, slapping him lightly.

"Sorry, sorry. But for real, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get to Wuya. I don't know how to get up there without her noticing"

"Gotcha. Hmm..I could throw you" He suggests. That could actually work. She would see me fly at her, but if he throws me hard enough, she won't have time to attack. I nod, and he links his hands together. I put my foot on them, and count to three. This will either end good, or really bad. After he launches me, everything slows down. She sees me, and snarls, and I flip in the air. I get closer and closer, my hand almost reaching her throat, but then something attaches itself to my hips and starts pulling me back. I look behind me, and see that it's mala mala jong's third arm sash. I look back at Wuya, who smirks and gets the green flame in her hand, ready to fire. I hear Raimundo yell, and then my head erupts in pain, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Waking up, my vision is blurry at first. I hear the sounds of battle, and try to sit up. My head spins, and I collapse. What the hell happened? Did we win? I remember getting pulled back, and then..that bitch hit me! Dammit I was so close! Now I can't even move! Ow..my head..I think mala mala jong threw me into the wall. Great. I hear the most blood curdling scream I've ever heard, and manage to look around. Looks like Chase turned into his lizard form. Damn, he looks pissed. I wonder what happened? What's that red thing by his feet? Oh..oh my..is that Jack? What the hell is going on! Hey, where'd Chase go? Shit, is he that fast?!<p>

"Chase, no!" I hear Wuya yell, and then I hear choking sounds. My eyes flick towards her throne, and then widen.

"I will kill you" He growls, tightening the grip on her throat. God, please do it. Do it! This fight needs to end! Wait a minute, where is everyone else? I manage to sit up, and then I feel like puking. They're all on the ground..not moving..Raimundo! Where is he?! Where, where, whe—oh..oh no..

"R..Rai.." I breathe, noticing that he's right next to me. He's so pale..he's not breathing..what should I do? What can I do? I crawl closer to him, and rest my head on his chest, checking for a heart beat. It's faint, but still there. He needs to breathe..maybe if I..yeah, that could work. I lean in, and cover his cold lips with mine, and pinch his nose closed. I will give him my air, as long as he stays alive.

"Chase, stop! Please!" I hear Wuya beg, but pay no attention to it. I just focus on keeping Raimundo alive. I take a break from mouth to mouth, and start pressing on his chest, and then switch back. I'm no expert on this, but it's all I can do right now. Then, finally, his emerald eyes open, and he coughs up blood. I hear a sickening snap, and Wuya doesn't talk anymore.

"You're okay.." He says with a raspy voice. I smile and feel happy tears spill out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm alive" He smiles. Then, a thought occurs to me.

"Rai, what about the others? Are they okay?" I try to stand, but he holds me down.

"I don't know. They were still fighting when I got knocked out. Did..did we win?"

"I think we just did, thanks to Chase" I say, and he looks over at Chase picking up Jack's body.

"Oh damn.." Raimundo trails off, and then looks confused. I look too, and almost gasp. He's doing something to Jack, and a moment later the red head coughs and opens his eyes.

"Did he just..heal Jack? Can he do that?" I say, feeling my hopes rise. He can heal the others!

"Yo, Chase!" Raimundo says, making the lizard turn towards us.

"Can you heal the others, please?" I ask, feeling strange talking so nicely to the enemy. I guess right now he's really not the enemy though. He nods briefly and puts Jack down, being really gentle. Another weird thing. Then he begins the healing process.

* * *

><p>"Omi, are you okay?" I ask the small monk. He's the last to be healed, and thankfully everyone's alive. Well, except Wuya. But no one cares about that.<p>

"Oh..did we win?" He asks, looking around blearily.

"Yeah, we did" I say, smiling happily.

"Oh..that is most wonderful.." He smiles, and promptly falls asleep. I laugh watch as Clay carries him onto Dojo, the dragon looking tired as well.

"Chase Young, we are very grateful that you assisted us in battle, along with Jack Spicer" Master Fung says to the now normal looking Chase. Jack smiles and gives a thumbs up, while Chase nods.

"Do not think this means we are on your side. Wuya was a common enemy, and now she is gone, and we can make our own plans" The dragon lord replies. I sigh, having expected that.

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Master Fung sighs. He climbs onto Dojo and we finally go home.

"That was exhausting" I sigh, falling back into Rai's chest.

"Tell me about it. At least we don't have to deal with Wuya anymore" He says back. Thank god that's true.

"Yeah, now we just have Chase and Jack to deal with"

"Oh what are they gonna do, make out in front of us?" He says, making me laugh. Then he surprises me by swooping down and kissing me.

"I love you, Kimiko" He says, and I smile warmly.

"I love you too, Raimundo"

**A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! The end! I don't even care if that was a bad ending, it's finally over! Good lord! Review, don't review, it's up to you, but I'm gonna relax finally! Rainbow Ninja out!**


End file.
